naruto the power of hollow
by umaki ngantok
Summary: bagai mana jadinya kalau naruto tidak jadi jinchuriki kyubi dan tidak punya cakra melainkan memiliki kekuatan hollow warning::: rak genah , ancur acak acakan yang pasti tidak sempurna
1. Chapter 1

Perlahan tapi pasti sang mentari mulai menerangi bumi mengathangatkan segala sesuatu yang ada di bumi , burung burung benyanyi dan membawa kebahagian akan tetapi di sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun berambut pirang jabrik terlihat tidur dengan penuh perban ditubuhnya "ughh… " pelan tapi pasti bocah itu mulai sadar dan membuka mata yang biru seindah lautan dan mulai memandang sekeling *CKLEEEK* seketika bocah itu menoleh ke asal suara sebuah pintu mulai terbuka menampil seseorang perempuan se umurannya berambut orange yang tidak ia kenali "kau sudah sadar?" perenpuan itu menanyakan keadaannya "di mana ini?" bukan menjawab justru bocah itu balik bertanya ya tentu saja jika seseorang berada di tempat yang asing mereka pasti bertanya seperti itu "tenang saja kau berada di tempat yang aman " "benarkah?" "ya" "nama kamu siapa" aku naruto"jawab bocah tersebut "naruto?" perempuan itu hanya memiringkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti "ada yang aneh?"Tanya naruto"aaaah tidak"yah mungkin dia sedikit bingun pasalnya naruto tidak menyebutkan marganya bukannya tidak punya marga karena memang naruto tidak ingin menggunakannya awal marga naruto adalah namikaze,awal naruto adalah anak dari yondaime hokage namikaze minato dan uzumaki khusina yang sekarang berganti marga namikaze naruto anak kedua yanng pertama namikaze menma kakak naruto sekaligus jinchuriki kyubi dan pahlawan desa "namamu?" aku orihime inue,..an..ano naruto-san sebernanya apa yang terjadi kepadamu kenapa kamu bisa terluka sebanyak itu dan dimana kau tinggal?"karena saat naruto di bawa kesini di tubuh terdapat begitu banyak luka "eetto…." " inue tidak baik menggagu seseorang yang sedang sakit" ketika naruto ingin menjawab terdengar suara seseorang dewasa danber wibawa dari belakang inue "aaah..urahara-sensei "seketika inue pun berbalik menghadap sensainya dan membungkuk minta maaf "gomen sensai" "jangan minta maaf kepadaku minta maaflah kepada naruto-san" "gomen naruto-san" "aaah tidak papa dan pangil aku naruto saja" "naruto-san bisakah kamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?"bukannya tadi dia baru menegur inue agar tidak menggagu lalu kenapa dia justru bertanya kepada naruto "itu karena"

FLASBACK ON

Saat tengah malam di mansion hyuga menma sedang berjalan kembali ke tempat pertemuan setelah buang hajat

'apa kita akan melakukannya sekarang'

'ya ini waktu yang tepat'

akan tetapi dalam perjalanan dia mendengar suara aneh yaaaahhh bagaimanapun dia anak normal yang pasti punya keinginan tahuan yang kuat menma pun mulai menuju asal suara dengan hati hati tak lupa menyembunyikan hawa keberadaanny dan menekan cakranya sampai titik terkecil bisa saja orang yang sedang mengobrol adalah musuh kita tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia ninja kawan bisa jadi lawan dia melihat dua orang berpakaian ninja 'siapa mereka? Ooo ternyata ninja komo' batin menma tak sulit mengenli mereka karena terlihat dari pakaian ninja dan ikat kepala lambng kumogakure 'yaaah baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi saja…, eeeh tunggu kenapa mereka ada disini?' akan tetapi ketika dia hendak meninggal tempat itu dia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang menggajal 'tunggu dulu kenapa mereka ada di sini bukannya mereka harus ada di pertemuan' menma pun menguping pembicaraan mereka

"sasaran kita adalah hyuga hinata" ucap ninja kumo tersebut 'hinata? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan hinata?mungkinkah mereka ingin doujutsu hinata' ya memang pernah terdengar bahwa ninja kumo sering menculik pemilik kekkai genkai untuk di jadikan salah satu ninja kumo karena saat perang dunia ninja ketiga kumo kehilangan banyak ninja pengguna kekkai genkai ,karena itulah mereka bermaksud menculik hinata untuk mendapat kekkai genkai doujutsu byakugan

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan" ucap salah satu ninja kumo

"ya"jawab rekannya

Seketika ninja kumo itu pun pergi menma pun mengikuti mereka yah bisa saja menma melaporkan ini kepada ayah akan karena urusan perjanjian menma pun mengatasi sendiri terlebih lagi hinata adalah salah satu teman mana ada teman yang sedang dalam bahaya di tinggalkan sendiri

Perlahan tapi pasti menma mengikuti ninja kumo tersebut para ninja kumo mulai memasuki sebuah karena ruangan yang teryata adalah kamar dari putrid kepala klan hyuga,benar hinata adalah putri dari kepala klan hyuga hiashasi karna mengdengar suara aneh hinata pun terbangu "si siapa itu?"dengan suara gemetar ketakutan "…" tak ada jawaban hinata pun bangun dan keluar kamar

*DUUAKKHH * akan tetapi sebelum keluar kamar sudah ada yang memukulnya sampai pingsan, dari luar terlihat di seseorang berambut merah sedang mengawasi dari balik pohon yang tak lain adalah menma ,menma melihat salah satu ninja kumo membawa hinata di pundak lanyaknya sebuah karung sedangkan yang satunya mengawasi keadaan sekitar 'di lihat dari kemampuan mereka sepertinya mereka tingkat rendah,mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan hinata'batin menma , terlihat jelas karena mereka belum juga menyadari sejak dari awal mereka sudah di buntuti kalau mereka setingkat chuunin atau jounin menma pasti sudah ketahuan dengan sigap menma mulai mengambil kunai bercabang tiga yang di berikan oleh ayah untuk menjaganya ketika ada kejadian tak terduga agar dia bisa datang dengan cepat yang ada di kantong belakang dan menunggu waktu yang tepat "keadaan aman" ucap rekan ninja kumo "baik"tanpa mereka sadari akan ada maut mendatangi mereka,*WUUSH* "haaaa?" sebuah kunai dengan cepat mengarah keninja kumo tersebut akan tetapi dengan mudah di hindari walaupun berhasil membuat menggores pipi "SIAPA IT…." *JLEEEBB* seseorang menusuknya dari belakang yang tak lain adalah menma dengan menggunakan hiraishin di berpindah ke tempat kunai tersebut yang berada belakang salah ninja kumo tersebut dan menusuknya sampai tembus dan lansung ditendang sampai menghantam dinding dan membuatnya mati menma pun segera berbalik dan untuk menghadapi rekan ninja tersebut menma dengan sekali melompot menma menuju ninja tersebut karena jaraknya dekat *TINNG* dua kunai saling berbenturan mereka berdua pun mundur kebelakang ninja kumo pun menurunkan hinata agar lebih leluasa dalam bertarung "tak kusangka bocah seperti sudah menguasai hiraishin,siapa kau?" menma memang sudah mengusai hiraishin walapun belum sempurna"kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku karena kau akan mati disini" jawab menma dengan muka datar terlihat dari wajahnya yang penuh kemarahan karena mereka berani menculik temannya"kita lihat saja BOCAAAAAH BRENGSEK" mereka berdua pun langsung maju menyerang menma pun melempar kunai ke ninja kumo akan tetapi dengan hanya sedikit menuduk mudah di hindari tanpa disadari menma menyeringai seketika menma menghilang dalam kilatan merah dan mucul tepat di atas ninja kumo tanpa menunggu lama menma langsung menghantam ninja kumo tersebut dengan kunai dan membuat tewas setelah mengalah ninja kumomenma mulai menghampiri hinata yang masih tak sadarkan diri di lantai dan mengankat untuk kembali ke kamarnya

Paginya di sebuah rungan beberapa orang sedang heboh orang itu adalah para tetua desa yang sedang membahas tentang masalah kematian ninja kumo ya pagi ini perwakilan ninja kumo meminta pembunuh rekan rekannya untuk segera mereka eksekusi bukan mereka tidak ingin menyerahkan pembunuhnya tapi karena memang tidak bisa serahkan yondaime hokage a.k.a minato sedang pusing memikirkan bagaimana mengatsi masalah ini pasalnya pembunuhnya adalah anaknya sendiri walaupun dia sudah mengetahui kebenarannya dari anaknya sendiri yaitu menma tetap saja dia tidak bisa membela walaupun ingin jika dia bersikeras membela menma mungkin perjanjian damai akan batal dan menyebabkan perang lagi "jadi bagaimana?,apa kita akan menyerahkannya ?"Tanya salah satu tetua desa "kita tidak bisa menyerahkannya bagaimana pun dia aset berharga bagi desa"ucap salah satu tetua desa yang wajahnya diperban a.k.a danzo "lalu bagaimana kalau kita tidak menyerahkan dia pejanjian akan batal" ucap nenek yang salah seorang tetua desa dan hanya dia yang satu satunya perempuan berada di rungana.k.a komamura "bagaimana kalau kita mengantinya dengan orang lain" saran danzo "tapi siapa?""yang informasi mereka dapatkan hanya pembunuhnya adalah anak dari yondaime tapi masih belum jelas siapa anak itu" "apa kau berncana menggantikannya dengan naruto"tebak salah seorang yang daritadi diam hanya mendengarka a.k.a hiruzen sarutobi sekaligus hokage ketiga "ya" jawab danzo dengan tenang sementara itu minato hanya diam berbikir mendengar ya saran danzo " KITA TIDAK BISA MENGORBANKAN BOCAH TIDAK BERDOSA KARENA KESALAHAN ORANG LAIN" teriak hiruze penuh dengan amarah pasalnya naruto sudah di anggap sebagai cucunya mana mungkin dia mengorbankan orang yang dia sayangi "aku setuju dengan saran danzo" ucap tetua desa berkacamata "benar itu lebih baik kita bisa menyerahkan naruto sebagai pembunuhnya " ucap komamura"aku tidak setuju"hiruzen tetap menolak dengan tegas "semua keputusan tergantung yondaime hokage bagaimana menurut minato?" walau hiruzen juga hokage tapi sekarang jabatan dipimpin oleh minato jadi dia tidak bisa menentukan sekarang"aku tidak bisa memilih"ucap minato dengan lesu bagaimanapun naruto adalah anknya mana ada orang tua yang rela mengorbankan anaknya "lebih baik kita voting" mereka pun memilih voting sehingga terpilih hasil 5setuju 4 menolak 1netral "keputusan akhirnya adalah naruto akan diserah kan untuk jadi tersangka " setelah rapat minoto mulai memangil pengawalnya sekaligus muridnya "kakashi" "ha'i yondaime sama""bawa naruto kesini dengan cepat"ucap minato dengan tegas "ha'I"seketika kakashi mnghilang dengan shunshin

Sementara di suatu hutan terlihat bocah berumur 12 tahun berambut pirang jabrik denga tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing kalian sedang berlatih dengan serius kalian paasti sudah tahu siapa orang itu ya dia adalah naruto,naruto terus berlatih taijutsu dan kenjutsu karena naruto tidak punya system cakra ditubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa mengunakan ninjutsu ataupun genjutsu dia ingin bisa menjadi ninja walaupun hanya dengan menggunakan taijutsu dan kenjutsu akan *POOFT* tetapi sebuah sbuah kepulan asap mengaganggu waktu berlatihnya dan dia pun menghentikan latihannya dan menghadap orang itu"ada apa kakashi nii kemari?" naruto bertanya kepada orang yang tadi muncul "aku di suruh minato sensai untuk menjemputmu?"jawab kakashi sambil membaca buku pornonya "bisakah saat bicara melihat ke orangnya?""ya"jawab kakashi masih tetap membaca buku pornonya"haaaah…..baiklah ayho pergi" "pegangan kepadaku"*POOOFT*seketika naruto dan kakashi menghilng dalam shunshin

*POOOFT*naruto dan kakashi pun muncul di kantor hokage tepat di depam minato "ada apa tou san?"Tanya naruto dengan cepat pasal jarang sekali minato memangil "kakashi bisakah kau meninggal kami?""ha'I"kakashi pun meninggalkan naruto walaupun dia sedikit curiga setelah kakashi pergi waktu seolah alah berhenti ke adaan menjadi sunyi minato pun belum menjawab pertayaan naruto "naruto"minato pun mulai bicara "ha ha'I"jawab naruto dengan gugup"apa kau ingin menjalankan sebuah misi?"ya aku ingin sekali menjalan sebuah misi"jawab naruto dengan senang krena dia ingin menjalani misi seperti ninja yang lain, minato pun menarik nafas sangat dalam untuk menyiapkan mental untuk memberitahu misi yang akan dijalani naruto "baiklah adalah kau harus menjadi tahanan dan ikut ke kumogakure untuk menjadi mata mata di sana" "ha'I" tanpa banyak Tanya naruto lansung menerima misi itumeskipun dia tidak tahu bahwa dia akan dikorbankan baiklah kalu bigitu ayho pergi sudah ada yng menunggu dan berikan katanamu naruto langsung menyerah kan katananya

Sementara di gerbang desa para perwakilan kumo sudah tidak sabar menunggu pembunuh rekannya Sebuah kilatan berwarna kuning lansung muncul di hadapan mereka "mana orangnya ?""ini orangnya"minato pun menyerahkan naruto seketika tangan naruto pun di ikat dan lansung dibawa pergi sementara minato hanya menangis dalam hati karena telah mengorbankan anaknya 'maafkan tou san naruto"batin minato

di dalam perjalanan naruto terus disiksa dan di aniaya oleh ninja kumo "cepat jalan dasar bodoh"naruto berjalan dengan keadaan mengenaskan di tubuh ter dapat banyak luka karena ulah ninja kumo kalau sepert ini terus sebelum mencapai kumogakure naruto mungkin sudah meninggal duluan karena rasa lelah naruto pun terjatuh "sudah kubilang cepat jalan malah tiduran " tanpa ampun ninja kumo itu menendang naruto dengan keras "uhuuuk uhukkk" naruto pun terbatuk darah dan terkulai lemas tak berdaya "merepotkan sekali bocah ini" "apa kita habisi saja disini?"saran rekannya "ide yang bagus " "bagaimana nanti kalau kita di marahi raikage-sama""benar juga" "tenang saja kita tidak akan dimarahi lagi pula aku merasakan bocah ini tidak mempunyai cakra jadi dia tidak akan berguna"ucap rekannya yang ternyata ninja sensor sementara itu naruto hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka tanpa bisa melawan"cepat bereskan " "ha'i" ninja kumo pun mengeluarkan sebuah kunai siap menusukkan ke naruto,naruto hanya menutup matanya menunggu ajal menjemputnya 'apakah ini akhir ku? Bahkan aku tidak bisa menyelaisaikan misi yang di berikan tou san' sampai akhir naruto masih menganggap ini misi 'APA KAU AKAN MENYERAH SAMPAI DISINI NARUTO' sebuah suara mestirius menggil naruto 'siapa kau?' Tanya naruto 'KAU SUDAH TAU SIAPA AKU JADI CEPAT PANGGIL AKU'seketika sebuah nama mucul di pikiran naruto"zan zangetsu" ucap naruto dengan lemah "he?" ninja kumopun hanya bingun dengan kata yang naruto keluarkan seketika sebuah energi besar hitam kemerah merahan keluar dari tubuh naruto dab mulai menyelubunginya ninja kumo yang masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi langsung melompat kebelakang mengambil jarak yang aman perlahan naruto yang tadi terkapar mulai bangun luka yang di tubuh mulai menghilang karena energi tersebut perlahan energy itu menghilang dan membentuk sebuah pedang hitam panjan dan sebuah topeng berbentuk rubah yang berada di muka naruto mata yang biru kini telah berubah menjadi hitam dengan iris kuning dengan melihatnya akan membuatmu ketakutan "apa yang terjadi? Kekutan macam apa ini" ucap ninja sensor pasal dia tidak mersakan adanya tekanan cakra tanpa menunggu lama naruto pun maju dan mulai membunuh semua ninja kumo tersebut

FLASBACK OFF

"jadi seperti itu" urahara hanya diam berpikir mengenai cerita naruto dan inue hanya menangis terharu "naruto-kun silah kan istirahat dulu" "ha'I"naruto pun kembali tidur urahara dan inue meninggal kan kamar membiarkan naruto beristirahat


	2. Chapter 2

Diclamers ; bukan saya

warning ;fict ini sligt cross over

Sudah 2 minggu naruto tinggal di soul city akademi,soul city akademi adalah sebuah perguruan pedang yang terletak di bagian negara besi dan juga tempat untuk melatih para calon samurai ,semua ani berkat bantuan urahara yang telah memintakan ijin kepada kepala akademi untuk mengijijnkannya tinggal disini *tak**tak**tak* suara kayu yang terbelah seakan menjadi suatu melodi yang indah walaupun bagi sebagian orang adalah hal biasa,seorang anak berambut pirang jabrik sedang membelah kayu untuk di jadikan kayu bakar inilah kegitan naruto sekarang membantu akademi sebisa mungkin yang dia mampu *tak**tak**tak* perlahan naruto mulai membelah satu persatu kayu tersebut "HOOOOI... NARUTOOO..." akan tetapi sebuah suara menggangu pekerjaannya,narto pun menoleh keasal suara dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang memakai khishosu hitam berambut merah sedang menuju kearahnya "renji ada apa kau kesini? Bukan ini jam pelajaran?" tanya naruto dengan heran pasalnya ini adalah waktu belajar kalau tidak salah ini juga jam pelajaran guru yang paling mengerikan yaitu kenpachi sensai "hah hah hah aku kesini disuruh untuk memanggilmu" jawab renji dengan kelelahan "oleh siapa" 'urahara sensai" "ada apa?" "entalah kau di tunggu di kuburan pedang" "kuburan pedang" sekarang naruto malah pusing kenapa dia di panggil ke kuburan pedang,kuburan pedang suatu tempat yang terletak dibawah tanah danmerupakan tempat dimana tidak semua orang dapat memasukinya naruto pun juga belum pernah kesana dalam hati naruto merasa senang dan juga gugup pasalnya urahara adalah orang yang tidak bisa di tebak selalu penuh kejutan membuat naruto selalu merending dengan sikapnya "sudahlah ayooo cepat pergi " renji pun menarik lebih tepatnya menyeret naruto

~~~DI KONOHA~~~

Terdengar suara yang dapat memecahkan kaca yang berasal dari kantor hokage dan pelaku tak lain adalah menma sang putra hokage "ayah tolang berikan aku misi yang lebih sulit aku sudah bosan selalu mendapat misi rangking D sedangkan tim lain sudah mendapat misi ranking B atau C benarkan sasuke? " menma pun berbicara kepada pemuda seumurannya yang berambut emo "hn" sasuke hanya menjawab dengan irit yah memang orang uchiha terkenal tidak banyak bicara "tapi menma kalian belum cukup untuk menjalankan misi yang lebih tinggi" "tapi ayah aku sudah bosan mendapat misi rangking D" menma pun menunjukkan wajah yang memelas kepada ayahnya "haaah baiklah" karena tidak kuat dengan pesona wajah menma yang membuatnya ingin muntah minato pun menyetujuinya"yang di luar silahkan masuk"minato pun memerintahkan seseorang masuk *klek*suara engsel di putar pun terdengar perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampilkan laki laki tua yang sedang mabuk"dia bernama tazuna bersal dari nami no kuni pekerjaannya sebagi tukang bangunan dan misi kalian adalah membantu tazuna untuk menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan yang berada di nami no kuni" "sensai bukankah nami no kuni adalah bagian dari kirigakure? Kenapa tazuna-san tidak meminta bantuan kirigakure"tanya kakashi sedikit heran "kiri sedang terjadi perang saudara jadi dia tidak bisa meminta bantuan kiri" siapa yang tidak tahu tengtang terjadinya perang di kiri antara fraksi yondaime mizukage dan para pengguna kekai genkai, perang ini terjadi karena yondaimemizukage ingin memusnahkan Para pengguna kekai genkai yang dia anggap monster olehnya "baiklah kalau begitu tim 7 akan menerima misi ini dan kalian dalam 10 menit harus bersiap siap di gerbang konoha" "ha'i" tim7 mejawab dengan kompak 10 menit kemudian tim7 pun berkumpul di gerbang konoha dan mulai pergi menuju nami no kuni

~~~ di soul city~~~i

Naruto pun sudah berada di depan lubang tempat masuk menuju kuburan pedang "apa ini tempatnya?" "yaaa.. sekarang cepat masuk" tanpa ampun renji menendang menendang naruto dalam "huuwaah..." naruto pun ter jatuh dengan bebas sampai ke bawah *buugk* naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elit dengan kepala yang telah masuk ke tanah "kau lama sekali naruto " terlihat urahara yang sedang minum teh "ada apa aku di panggil kesini?"setelah berhasil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari tanah naruto pun bertanya kepada urahara "tentu saja untuk mengambil pedangmu" eeeh pedangku? Memangny aku punya pedang?" naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung dia memang penah punya pedang tapi itu saat di konoha " yaaah kau memang punya " "lalu yang mana?" begitu bnyak pedang yang menancap di sekitar naruto jadi dia tidak bisa membedakan yang mana pedangnya "carilah sendiri" dengan menunjukkan senyum yang mengerikan urahara berdiri dan mulai menarik zanpakutto miliknya urahara menghilang dan langsung berada di depan naruto dengan santai urahra mengayunkan zanpakutto secara vertikal dengan reaksi yang bagus naruto berhasil menghidar "APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" naruto pun berteriak kepada urahara dengan keras karena kaget di akan di tebas menjadi dua " sudah kubilng kau kesini untuk mendapatkan pedangmu" tanpa banyak omong urahara kembli menyerang tapi dengan sigap naruto menghindar kejadian ini terjadi terus menerus karena merasa lelah naruto pun mengam bil salah satu pedang dan menangkis serangan urahara *traaank* tapi dengan mudah lansung hancur "siiaal" naruto pun langsung mengambil pedang baru lalu mulai menyerang urahara walaupun dia adlah orang yang pernah memolongnya tapi dia belum mau mati sekarang naruto pun mengayunkan secara horizontal dan dengan mudah urahara menghindari serangan denga melompat kebelakang naruto sekan mengetahui arah urahara naruto mencoba berputar *buuagk* dengan cepat sebuah tendangan mengenai naruto dan membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter nauto bangkit dan lansung berlari ke arah urahara "benihime" urahara mengatakan suatu kata yang asing di telinga naruto seketika zanpakutto urahara berubah dengan sekali ayunan pedang urahara membuat gelomban kejut dan mendorong naruto kenbali kebelakang. "ugkk... " tubuh naruto terasa sangat sakit karena membentur batu 'naruto aku disini' sebuah suara yang pernah ia dengar memanggilnya,naruto pun berdiri dan lansung berlari menuju asal suara sambil menghindari serangan urahara naruto tidak tau dia ke arah mana dia hanya berlari menuju asal suara naruto melihat sebuah pedang hitam panjang dan lansung menariknya dari tanah "menangislah benihime" sebuah serangan andalan urahara melesat menuju naruto,naruto dengan sigap menahan dengan pedang yang baru dia ambil berbeda dengan pedang tadi yang ia ambil sekita sebuah teknik terlintas di pikiran naruto "gatsuga tenshooooo..." sebuah serang berbentuk bulan sabit lansung mendorong serangan urahara kembali *BOOOM* sebuah ledakan keras ter jadi,naruto yang kelelahan pun terjatuh pingsan sementara urahara hanya terseyum "kau akan bisa mengalahkanya"


	3. Chapter 3

Diclamers ; naruto bukan milik saya tapi punya orang lain

WARNING ; banyak sekali kesalahan saya minta maaaf jika ada kesalahan kata ataupun tulisan dan trima kasih atas reviewnya dan maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya

'~~~ beberapa hari kemudian~~~

"engghhh..." perlahan Naruto bangun dari tidurnya "sial tubuhku sakit semua" beberapa hari lalu setelah mendapatkan pedangnya kembali dia mulai di latih dengan keras oleh guru yang ada terutama oleh kenpachi. "yooo naruto " sebuah suara tidak asing di telinga naruto memanggil namanya nruto pun menoleh ke asal suara dan teryata urahara ada di depan pintu sambil terseyum "ada apa?" tanya naruto dengan lesu "semangatlah sedikit kita akan pergi jalan jalan" mata naruto lanngsung menyepit melihat urahara dengan teliti ingin mengetahui apa yang ia rencanakan kepadanya "kemana?" "kita akan pergi untuk berdagang beberapa hari" terkadang soul city mengutus beberap orang untuk pergi berdangang entah menjual atau membeli "aku tidak mau" "benarkah" urahara langsung menunjukkan senyum yang mengirikan "baiklah kalau kau tidak mau,aku akan mengajak renji dan kau hanya perlu menggantikannya menjaga makam" "ap ap apa? Aku ikut.." seketika pikiran naruto berubah baiklah aku tunggu 30 menit lagi di gerbang"

~~~30 menit kemudian~~~

"APA APAAN INI..."naruto berteriak dengan keras dengan apa yang ada di depannya "ini barang bawaanmu " jawab urahara dengan santai "sudahlah naruto lagi pula barang tidak terlalu banyak" jawab santai seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan memakai pakaian yukata a.k.a rukia "ITU BARANGMU lihat bawaan ku " di depan naruto begita barang berbagai jenis sampai tidak bisa saya jelaskan "lagi pula apa tidak ada gerobak atau kuda untuk membawany" " kita sudah punya keledai" "dimana" naruto pun mencari di mana keledai itu "DIMANA rukia?" teriak naruto dengan frustasi karena tidak berhasil menemukannya "itu" rukia lalu menunjuk naruto "aku bukan keledai "yah yah yang penting ayo cepat pergi" rukia lalu pergi bersama urahara naruto pun hanya menurut saja dan mulai menyusul mereka

Di tempat lain tim tujuh sampai di tempat tazuna setelah melalaui perjalanan yang panjang dan juga hampir merenggut nyawa mereka "sensai apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hunter nin tadi" apa maksudmu menma" tanya sakura dengan takut "seorang hunter akan membunh dan memenggal kepala korban nya dan membiarkan tubuhnya begitu saja untuk kasus zabuza mungkin kepala dan pedangnya yang hanya di bawa tapi dia...,mungkinkah?" "kurasa hunter nin itu adalah kelompatannya"jawab sasuke dengan tenang "tapi bukankah zabuza tadi sudah mati tertusuk oleh senbou milik huntr nin tadi?"tanya sakura "ada titik dimana bisa membuat seseorang mati suri"jelas kakashia "yah benar aku pernah di beritahu nenek tsunade" "yaaahh itu juga keberuntungan kita,dengan ini aku akan membuat kalian lebih kuat lagi dalam beberapa hari kedepan" jelas kakashi dengan terseyum

"sensai tujuan kita kemana?" tanya rukia penasaran pasalnya dia baru pertamakali melakukan perjalanan keluar akademi "kita akan ke nami no kuni "kenapa ke nami no kuni? Bukankah tempat itu miskin?" tanya naruto dengan heran "kita tidak akan berdang di sana melain kita akan naik kapal dari sana ke tempat tujuan kita" "Oooo" dari kejauhan sebuah mata setajam elang sedang mengintai mangsa buruan mereka "apakah benarkah itu anaknya " " tidak salah lagi" kembali ke naruto,"haaaah cuacanya panas sekali " tentu saja bodoh ini sedang musim panas" akan tetapi naruto tidak sengaja melewati sebuah kubngan air 'kubngan air? Aneh sekali bukankah ini sedang musim panas kenapa bisa ada kubangan air' memang naruto pernah menjadi ninja jadi tidak aneh kalau dia sedikit mengetahuinya *bruussh* dua orang tidak di kenal lansung muncul dari dalam kubangan air dan lansung melilitkan sejenis rantai tajam ke naruto *tiiinnk* pedanga urahara lansung memutuskan rantai tersebut dan mereka lansung mundur menjaga jarak dengan naruto dan yang lain "suiton : suryudan no jutsu" salah satu dari mereka meluncurkan sebuah naga air ke naruto dan yang lain

"some no mei,tsukibiro"sebuah serangan lansung membekukan naga air tersebut dan bukan hanya itu saja serang terus berlanjut dan mengenai salah satu ninja dan mengurungnya dalam pilar es , naruto pun menoleh keasal orang yang meluncurkan serangan es tersebut " sejak kapan kau punya zanpakutto?"

"aku sudah lama mendapatkannya"

"kenapa aku tidak mengtahuinya"

"karena kau tidak memperhatikan ku "jawab dengan muka sedikit memerah akan tetapi justru naruto sudah pergi sampingnya dan menantang ninja itu bertarung "HEEEI... KAU APA MAU KENAPA KAU MENYERANG KAMI"

"sepertinya mereka ingin merampok kita" ucap rukia

"hemb begitu kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melawannya" naruto pun menaruhn barang bawaannya agar leluasa

"yooosh... aku akan jadi lawan mu" naruto menarik zanpakutto dari sarung pedangnya *wuussh* sebuah energi tipis langsung meyelimutinya

"kau pikir bocah sepertinu bisa mengalahkan ku " ucap ninja itu dengan meremehkan naruto tanpa basa basi lagi naruto berlari menuju ninja tersebut dengan cepat ninja itu langsung merapal sebuah jutsu

"tidak akan kubiarkan" akan tetapi naruto dengan menggunakn langkah kilatnya lansung menebes *tinnnk* ninja itu langsung mengambil kunai dan menahannya sehingga dia belum sempat menyelesaikan jutsunya mereka berdua pun mundur ke belakang untuk mengambil jarak tanpa menunggu lama langsung meluncurkan sebuah "suiton : daitopa no jutsu" sebuah bola air besar mengarah ke naruto

"gatsuga tenshoooo" tanpa banyak pikir naruto meluncurkan sebuah serang andalannya karena gatsuga tensho lebih kuat sehingga bola air itu terdorong ke arah ninja tersebut *booom* sebuah ledakan terjadi dan ninja itu terkena telak merasa lawanya telah tumbang naruto berbalik *byuuur* teryata ninja tersebut tidak terkena serangan melainkan bersembuyi dalam genangan air ninja tersebut lansung dengan membawa kunai di tangan siap untuk menusuk naruto * craaaaahsss* akan tetapi urahara langsung menebas ninja tersebut

"jangan pernah lengah naruto,jika seperti itu kau akan mati"

urahara kembali menuju sisi rukia naruto hanya menunduk akan kesalahannya, ketika akan meyusul rukia dia melihat sesuatu buku yang dijatuhkan ninja tersebut karena ingin tahu dia mengambil buku tersebut sambil berjalan naruto mulai mebuka isi buku tersebut yang berisi tentang burunon perlahan naruto membalik dari satu lembar ke lembar lain akan tatapi mata naruto langsung terbelalak ketika meliahat salah satu isinya

" naruto buku apa itu? " tanpa sadarinya rukia sudah disanpingnya dengan sigap naruto langsung menyembuyikankannya

"an anu ini buku biasa " jawab naruto dengan gugup

" benarkah? " rukia menyipitkan matanya dan mulai mendekat kan wajah ke naruto

" iy iy iya" jawab naruto gugup karena wajah rukia terlalu dekat dengan dengannya

"apakah itu buku porno?" tenya rukia

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK MANA MUNGIN AKU MEMBACA BUKU SEPERTI ITU lagi pula aku belum cukup umur" jawab naruto keras

"hei... kalian berdua lebih cepat sedikit jalan kita harus secepat mungkin tiba di nami no kuni" peritah urahara

"ha'i" mereka berdua lansung meyusul urahara

~~~~~ time skip ~~~~~~

Akahir naruto dan yang lain tiba di nami no kuni

"desa macam apa ini? Kenapa terlihat menyedihkan" celoteh naruto *bleetak* rukia lansung memukul kepala naruto memang desa nami no kuni sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan

"jangan seenak nya bicara bodoh bagai mana pun ini desa orang lain jadi kita harus menghargainya" ceramah rukia

"wajar kalau naruto bilang seperti itu seandai tidak ada pedagang keji gatou, mungkin desa ini akan makmur"

"siapa itu gatou,sensai?"tanya rukia karena baru pertama kali keluar dari soul city akademi jadi dia tidak tau banyak tentang keadaan luar

" gatou adalah seorang pengusaha licik dia meonopoli tempat ini agar bisa mencalakan usahnya kotornya":jelas urahara

"kenapa harus desan ini?" tanya naruto

"karena tempat ini sangat strategis untuk sebuah pelayaran jadi dia bisa menyelundupkan barang ilegal dengan mudah, sebiaknya kita mencari penginapan " tambah urahara mereka pun mencari penginapan,tak berapa lama mereka menemukan sebuah penginapan.

Malam telah tiba terlihat seseorang sedang berda di jedela sedang mengamati bulan yang menerangi kegelapan tak berapa lama dia mulai membuka buku yang dia temukan tadi siang buku yang membuat hatinya tidak tenang perlahan naruto mulai membacanya 'namikaze naruto rannking: S harga : 5700000 ryo , kurasa aku tidak akn bisa hidup tenang' naruto pun mulai pergi tidur.

~~~~paginya~~~~~

*byyurrrrr* "hwwuaaaaah aku tenggelam"teriak naruto sebuah siraman lansung menjadi pembuka hari naruto "bangun bodoh kita akan berangkat" rukia pun meningal naruto dalam keadan basah " sial sekali hari ini" naruto hanya merutki nasib sialnya,tak berapa lama kemudian naruto sudah di tempat makan "mana sensai" "dia pergi mencari informasi tentang kapan berangkat kapal" "Ooooh" naruto mulai makan dengan lahap " yooo kalian " memang panjang umur baru di bicarakan orangnya sudah datang "bagaimana sensai ?" tanya rukia

"kabar buruk,sepertinya butuh tiga hari lagi kita baru bisa berangkat " kata urahara sambil mengambil makanan

"Oooo" jawab naruto sekenanya naruto yang telah selesai makan langsung berdiri dan akan pergi keluar "kau mau kemana naruto?" tanya rukia penasaran

"pergi jalan jalan sebentar" naruto pun pergi meninggalkan penginapan,dengan perlahan naruto menyusuri jalanan tak tentu arah tanpa dia sadari telah masuk ke dalam hutan *DUAAAGK* naruto tersandung sebuah batu hingga membuatnya jatuh

"itttaaai..., dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini?" naruto mulai menyusuri sekiatar bukannya mendapatkan jalan justru semakin tersesat

"sial" setelah melewati semak semak naruto bertemu dengan seseorang gadis

"nona " merasa dipanggil gadis itu pun menoleh ke naruto rambutnya hitam panjang tergerai dengan indahnya

"bisakah nona menunjukkan jalan ke luar dari hutan? Aku sedang tersesat" tanya naruto dengan cengiranny

" jalan keluarnya ada di arah barat" gadis itu pun menjawab dengan cepat dan melanjutkan perkerjaannya

" terima kasih" ketika mau pergi naruto ingat sesuatu " ano ngomong ngomong arah barat mana?" tanya naruto lagi gadis itu hanya sweetdrop

"ada di arah " jawabnya, bukannya pergi naruto malah duduk dan ikut membantu mengambil rumput dan memasukkannya ke keranjang

"kenapa tidak pergi? Dan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya gadis itu

" aku kasihan kepadamu harus mencari rumput sendiri jadi aku membantumu" *twiict* sebuah perempatan mucul di kepala gadis itu

"AKU SEDANG CARI TANAMAN OBAT BUKAN RUMPUT dasar bodoh"

Teriaknya marah

"eeeh benarkah? maaf maaf " naruto pun meminta maaf selama beberapa menit mereka serius mencari rumput obat sehingga tidak ada dari mereka yang memulai percakapan

"eeem memang untuk siapa obat ini" tanya naruto memulai pembicaraan

" untuk orang yang penting bagiku" jawab nya cepat

"dia adalah orang yang meenyelamatkan ku dari kesendirian dan kesengsaraan apa kau seorang ninja" tanyanya penasaran karena melihat naruto membawa zanpakutto

"tidak aku ini seorang samurai" jawab naruto dengan cengirannya

"samurai? Bukankah hanya ada di negara besi?" tanya heran

"kami sedang melakukan perdagangan jadi kami pergi dari negara besi" jelas naruto

"kami? jadi kau masih punya teman?"

"ya aku ,temnku dan guruku" jawab naruto kemudian gadis itu pun mulai beranjak pergi

" heei namamu siapa?" tanya naruto penasaran

"haku" jawabnya mulai menghilang

"sebaiknya aku kembali" naruto pun beranjak pergi karena hari mulai malam setibanya di penginapan naruto langsung di hadiahi tendangan oleh rukia di kepala

"kemanana saja bodoh"bentak rukia dengan wajah kesal

"aku hanya pergi sebentar dan apa kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Tanya naruto dengan muka percaya diri

"tentu saja tidak aku hanya kawatir kau kembali ke akademi dan meninggal barng bawannya" jawab rukia dengan tegas naruto pun berlutut depresi

"sebaikanya ayo kita makan"ajak urahara mulai menenangkan setelah makan mereka pun mulai pergi tidur

~~~ 3 hari kemudian ~~~

Naruto pun mulai berkemas untuk pergi "sensai di mana tempat kaapalnya?"tanya rukia ingin mengetahui tujuannya

"ada di dekat jembatan" naruto dan yang lain mulai menuju jembatan

Di tempat lain sedang terjadi pertempuran yang menegangkan antara team 7 melawan zabuza, zabuaza yang mengeluarkan jurus andalannya mulai menghilang dalam kabut sednagkan sasuke dan menma sedang terkepung dalam oleh cernin yang bahkan teknik api sasuke tidak bisa melelehkannya "sial sulit sekali di hancurkan " ujar menma kelelahan ssebenarnya dia ingin menggunakan rasengan tapi itu percuma karena setelah hancur pasti ada lagi menggantikannya jika mengunaknnya terlalu banyak menguras cakra dan juga hirhaisin tidak bisa masuk ke dalam es

"sebaiknya kita mundur dulu" ajak menma

"hn" sasuke pun memegang tangan menma menma pu melemparkan kunainya keluar akan tetapi sesok orang keluar dari salah satu cermin dan menagkap kunai menma lalu melemparkan kembali kearah menma

"aku tau kemampuanmu jadi jangan harap kau bisa keluar" ujarnya melemparkannya kmbli ke arah menma tapi dengan mudah menghindarinya lalu meluncur keluar dari kepungan cermin seketika terjadi kilatan dan menma dan sasuke sudah keluar dari kepungan cermin

"kita susul kakashi sensai dulu" ajag sasuke

~~~~~...~~~~~

Di tempat lain naruto sudah tiba di jembatan "kenapa harus ada kabut" gerutu naruto naruto karena sulit melihat jalan

"gejala alam sangat sulit untuk di prediksi" ucap rukia

"uraha sensai apa kau tau jalannya?" tanya naruto karena merasa tidak kunjung sampai

"kurasa kita tersesat" jawab urahara tenang sambil terseyum

"APA" teriak mereka berdua dengan keras

"sebaiknya kita berjalan lurus saja" ajak urahara mulai membibimbing jalan ,*tinnk* *tink*tak berapa lama setelah mereka berjalan cukup jauh di dalam kabut mendengar sebuahh senjata saling berbenturan

"apa sedang terjadi pertarungan?" pikir rukia

"mungkin" jawab naruto

"kalau ada pertarunga pasti ada orang" ucap urahara mulai berpikir " baiklah kalau begitu kiata pergi kesana" ajak urahara mulai berjalan

"APA" mereka tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran gurunyasedangakan urahara berjalan dengan santai tidak memperdulikan bujukan muridnya untuk tidak kesana, setelah menerobos kabut cukup dalam diabertemu seoarng laki laki berambut silver serta wajahnya di tutupi masker sedang memegang kunai dengan siaga

" yo " urahara menyapa orang itu karena kaget atau waspada laki laki itu berbalik menghadap urahara lansung melemparkan kunai yang di gengamnya ke urahara dengan sigap lansung menarik zanpakuttonya untuk menahan kunai tersebut

"sipa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan disini? " tanya waspada karena oarang asing hadir dalam pertarungannya

"maaf jika mengganggu ursan mu tapi aku hanya mau bertanya jalan gara gara kabut ini aku jadi tersesat "ujarnya tidak menyadari keadaan yang sangat berbahaya ini

"sensai" dari kejauhan dua orang berbeda gender mulai nampak dan sedang mamangil sensai mereka mata kakashi langsung membulat ketika melihat salah satu dari orang itu orang sangat dia sayangi oarang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya kini di hadapan,tak jauh beda naruto juga terkejut melihat kakashi samar sebuah bayangan di belakang kakashi siap menebasnya dengan kubikiribochi" kau lengah kakshi MATI KAU" *tink * dengan cepat naruto mucul dibelakang kakashi pedang zabuza dengan mudah di tahan naruto "apa?" kakashi dan zabuza benar benar heran kenapa naruto bisa secepat itu apa lagi kakashi karena dia mengetahui bahwa naruto tidak punya cakra jadi bagaimana bisa bergerak secepat itu naruto lalu mendorong zabuza ke belakang "kau cukup hebat bocah " ujar zabuza mulai menghilang dalam kabut "kabut ini sangat menggangu" ujar naruto dingin dengan sekali ayunan pedang menciptakan gelambang angin sehingga seluruh kabut lansung tersingkir sedangkan yang lain kaget tiba kabut hilang minus urahara dan rukia sekarang di jembatan terlihat jelas

"ini buruk " ujar haku yang topeng sudah di hancurkan oleh menma dengan menggunkan sunshin dia pergi menuju zabuza meninggalkan sasuke dan menma "tunggu" menma terlalu lelah mengejarnya

Naruto dan zabuza beradu pedang dengan cepat karena masih lebih unggul naruto dalam mengadu pedang memebuat zabuza terpojok lalu mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu "suiton: suryudan no jutsu" sebuah naga air menuju naruto

"gatsuga tensho" naruto juga mengeluarkan jurusnya *BOOOM* terjaadi ledakan sehingga membuat asap tebalmeskipun terhalangi asap naruto maju menyerang zabuza dengan sigap dia menusuk zabuza*JLEEB* akan tetapi bukan zabuza yang tertusuk melainkan morang lain yaitu haku mata naruto melebar karena salah sasaran tidak menyiakan kesempatan zabuza mengakat kubikiribochiri tinggi siap menebas naruto beserta haku 'apakah dia ingin menebas ku bersamanya" batin naruto naruto berhasil menghindar bersama dnegan megendong haku "kenapa?" tanya naruto menhan marah "karena dia orang yang berharga bagiku, aku tidak peduli meskipun harusa di anggap sebagai alat olehnya" jawab haku lemah zabuza pun maju untuk menyerang naruto

"NARUTO" rukia berteriak agar naruto sadar "apa" sedetik kemudian naruto sadar dan menghindari serangan zabuza tak tinggal naruto membuat serangan balasan "gatsugaga tensho" akan tetapi berhasih di tahan dengan pedangnya sehingga membuat pedangnya patah dan membuat zabuza terpental ke belakang,dengan penuh luka zabuza berdiri

"kau sudah kalah" ujar naruto "apakah seredah kekuatan seorang momochi zabuza di kalahkan oleh bocah terutama gadis rendahan ini" seseorang baru datang di akhir pertempuran dan berbiacara seenaknya orang itu tak lain adalah gatou perlhan gatau mulai mendekati haku

"bangun wanita jalang" gatou mulai menendang mayat haku

"berhenti dasar cebol" ujar naruto marah menma dan sasuke yang baru datang langsung terkejut dengan apanya terjadi

"aku ingat siapa kau ini" ujar gatou kepada naruto nauto pun kaget "kau adalah kriminal tingkat S, jadi pantas saja kau mau marah karena kalian sesama kriminal" ujar gatou yang disana pun kaget terutama rukia dan menma sedangkan urahara dan kakashi tetap tenang

"hei kalian bisa pinjami aku salah satu kunai untuk membunuh orang cebol itu" ujar zabuza

"hn" kakashi lalu melemparkan salah satu kunainya ke zabuza,dengan sigap ia mengkapnya dengan mulut karena tangan sudah tidak bisa ia gunakan

"coba saja kalau kau bisa" ujar gatou mulai di kurbungi oleh penjahat bayarannya dengan cepat zabuza berlari menuju gatou tak peduli apa yang di depannya ia akan habisi berbagai senjata menancap di punggungnya "mati kau" ujar zabuza kepada gatou lalu mensuknya dengan kunai hingga tewas setelah itu zabuza jatuh sisa pasukan gatou yang tidak terbunuh lari ketakutan

"bocah apa kau bisa membawaku kesisiny" ujar zabuza ke naruto "ya " jawab naruto mulai membawa zabuza kesisi haku "dengan begini aku bisa tidur dengan tenang" ujar zabuza mulai menutup mata

" naruto apa itu " menma memangil naruto "ya" menma pun menuju naruto ingin memeluknya akan tetapi naruto malah menghindar

" kenapa?" tanya menma heran

"aku tidak bisa" jawab naruto membelakangi menma dan menuju urahara dan rukia

" sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang " ajak naruto,naruto dan yang lalu pergi

"NARUTO" ketika mau mengejar menma kehabisan tenaga dan jatuh pingsan

TBC

saya meminta bantuan untuk ngasih informasi zanpakutto para gotei 13 dan arancar tolong bantuan sebesar besarnya


	4. Chapter 4

Diclamers : naruto bukan milik saya tapi orang lain

pair : masih belum jelas

warning: penuh dengan kejelekan

Review

Senjunarutosannin : masih lama

Me'o : saya usahain

Awar: tergantung pada inspirasi saya

Uzumaki21 : di dunia shinobi di sini shinigami berperan sebagai samurai

Sudah hampir 3 minggu sejak kejadian di nami no kuni menma bingun apa yang telah terjadi dengan adiknya kenapa bisa jadi seorang buronan dan misi apa yang di berikan ayahnya kepadanya semua itu masih belum ia ketahui yang dia tahu bahwa naruto telah menjalankan misi rahasia yang hanya dia saja yang bisa akan tetapi misi apa yang di kerjakan oleh bocah 12 tahunserta terlalu aneh karena naruto belum pernah sekalipun menjalankan misi semua hal itu berukali menma bertanya kepada ayahnya tapi tidak pernah mendapat jawaban yang pasti

"dimana kakashi sensai" gerutu sakura karena sudah hampir 2 jam mereka menunggu kakashi tetapi masih belum muncul juga *poooft* muncul sebuah kepulan asap atau lebbih tepatnya seseorang berambut perak serta wajahnya di tutupi masker sedang asik membaca buku

"yooo.." sapa santai tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun karena telah membiarkan muridnya menunggunya

"maaf aku terlambat karena harus."

"Kami sudah tau" tapi sebelum menyelesai kan omongannya sudah di potong sakura cepat

"begitukah? Kalau bagaimana jawaban kalian?" tanya kakashi sambil membaca buku

"?" mereka bertiga tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud kakashi

"tentang apa sensai?" tanya sakura tidak mengerti

"kau tadi berkata sudah tau.. sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian chunin di konoha ini formulir pendaftaranny"jelas kakashi sambil menyerahkan beberapa kertas kepada mereka

"apa kita wajib mengikuti?" tanya menma

"tidak itu terserah pada kalian tapi aku beritahu sesuatu ujian,chunin berbeda dengan ujian yang pernah kalian lakukan di akademi ujian,ujian ini bisa jadi pertarungan hidup dan mati " ucapnya serius

"ini" ucap sasuke sambil menyerahkan formulir yang telah di isinya kepada kakashi

"kau ikut sasuke?" tanya menma

"hn,aku harus lebih kuat,ujian seperti ini bukanlah masalah bagiku" ucap sasuke berjalan pergi

'benar aku harus lebih kuat agar bisa membawa naruto kembali' batin menma tanpa basa basi lansung mengisi formulirnya dan meyrahkannya

"kau sakura ?" tanya kakashi

"tentu saja aku ikut" ucap sakura nyakin padahal dalam hatinya dia takut mengikuti ujian ini dia terlalu takut untuk mati muda

~~...~~~

Setelah itu menma berjalan tanpa arah tujuan di hanya mengikuti kakinya pergi tanpa terasa dia sudah di dekat sebuah kedai ramen kesukaannya dan keluarganya tempat itu penuh kenangan karena disana dia dan adik sering makan bersama berlomba menghabiskan ramen sebanyak banyaknya tertawa bersama keluarganya itu dulu akan tetapi sekarang makan disana penuh dengan kesuyian menma pun pergi masuk ke kedai dan tanpa di duga dia bertemu seseorang tidak asing berambut pirang jabrik seperti adiknya tapi lebih panjang serta memakai jubah bertuliskan hokage tak lain adalah ayah sendiri sedang memakan atau lebih tepatnya memandangi semangkuk ramen yang mulai dingin tanpa banyak bicara menma duduk di sebelahnya dan memsan sebuah ramen, keadaan di kedai begitu sunyi aura buruk begitu ramen tak berapa lama datang tambah seseorang wanita paruh berambut merah memsan sebuah ramen juga dan sama halnya dengan minato dan menma di juga tidak memakannya dan memandangi ramen tersebu,pemilik kedai itu hanya bisa melihat keluarga itu tanpa berkata apa apa,di mata keluarga itu terlihat begitu banyak kesedihan setelah kehilangan sesutu yang berharga

"sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini" ucap khusina mengawali bembicaraan tapi orang yang di ajak bicara hanya diam saja *zzzz* bukan kata kata yang menjadi jawaban tapi sebuah dengkuran karena mersa ganjil khusina lalu mengecek mereka akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa mereka tertidur

"BANGUN KLIAN" tanpa ampun kushina memasukan wajah mereka berdua ke dalam ramen

~~~...~~~

*tek* *tek* *tek* *tek* sebuah langkah kaki terdengar menyusuri lorong gelap yang hanya diterangi lilin seadanya terus berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di dalam rungan sudah tersedia begitu banyak makanan yang tertata rapi di meja bundar serta berapa tempat di depan terlihat seseorang laki berambut hitam pangjang bertama kuning dengan pupil vertikal seperti ular yang tak lain adalah orchimaru salah satu legenda sannin

"lama tidak bertemu aizen" sapa orochimaru

"bagaimana tentang penelitianya" tanya aizen

"berjalan dengan lancar" jawabnya singkat

"jadi ada urusan apa?" tanya aizen meski mereka bekerja sama orochimaru sangat jarang untuk memnggilnya

"aku ingin kau membantu rencanaku untuk menghancurkan konoha" jelas orochimaru memberitahu alasannya memanggil aizen

"konoho" aizen menimbang penawaran orochimaru "apkah disana ada seseorang ber nama uzumaki khusina"

"tidak ada" jawab orochimaru

"begitukah?"

"ya tapi kalau namikaze khusina ada di konoha" jelas orochimaru

"hemb" aizen pun mengerti maksud orochimaru

~~~...~~~

Tak ada bedanya ditempat lain juga sedang terjadi perundingan lebih tepatnya di soul city para guru sedang membahas sebuah masalah

"jadi apa tindakan kita selanjutnya?" tanya soi feng

"lebih baik kita pergi saja dan hajar dia langsung" ucap zaraki kenpachi dengan bersemangat

"itu benar bagaimanpun dia adalah tanggung jawab kita jika dia ikut dalam peyerangan itu bisa menimbulkan masalh yang lebih gawat lagi"

"baiklah aku akan mengirimkalian untuk mengatasinya" ucap kepala yamamoto

~~~~...~~~~

Semntara itu naruto sedang berlatih sendirian dalam hutan

"namikaze naruto" sebuah suara tidak kenal memanggil terlihat seorang laki yng wajahnya di tutupi topeng dan hanya memperlihatkan mata kanan sedang berada di salah satu dahan pohon

"siapa kau" dengan sigap naruto mengambil posisi siaga

"aku sama sepertimu aku adalah korban dari dunia yang kejam ini"

"bicara apa kau ini" tanya naruto tidak mengerti

"perkenalkan aku madara aku adalah orang yang akan menentukan takdi dunia ini" madara mulai turn menghampiri naruto

"takdir dunia? Lalu mau apa kau?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu bergabung bersamaku" tawar madara

"untuk apa aku "

"bukankah kita sama kau telah di jadikan korban oleh keluarga dan desamu"

"mereka tidak pernah melakukan itu"bantah naruto

"benarkah? apa kau tidak mersa aneh dengan misi yang ayahmu berikan,seorang anak kecil polos yang belum terlatih sedikut pun dalam misi penyusupan di berikan misi seperti itu bukankah itu sama saja dengan di korbankan " hasut madara

"mereka tidak akan pernah melkukan hal seperti itu mereka selalu menyangiku jadi tidak akan pernah" bantah naruto

"jika kau tidak percya kau bisa mencari kebenaranya sendiri di konoha gurumu akan pergi ke konoha beberapa hari lagi jadi kau bisa ikut ,di kantor hokage di laci bagian kanan sebuah gulangan yang akan memberitahumu kebenarannya" ucap mulai terhisap ke dalam mata kanan nya

Naruto menjadi bingung apakah benar dia di jadikan korban ayahnya apa karena dia tidak punya cakra sehingga harus di jadikan korban

'aku akan mencari tahu sendiri' batin naruto

Tak jauh seorang gadis bersembunyi mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka dari awal

TBC

notes

cuma ini yang saya mampu update saya sedang sibuk dengan sekolah jadi maaf kalau tidak bisa update kilat dan saya masih baru jadi maohon bimbingannya sekian dan tolong jika da yang memiliki informasi tentang arrancar kasih tau saya karena saya kurang tahu tengtang mereka demi kelanjutan chapter berikutnya


	5. Chapter 5

Perhatian bagi para readers di karenakan saya kekurangan informasi jadi saya tidak bisa melanjutkannya tapi saya masih ingin untuk melanjutkan fict ini jadi saya ingin bantu autor lain yang bersedia untuk membuat fict yang minat silahkan pm saya atau bisa inbox langsung di fb [ feri alifalifalif alifalifaliffuddin] (bukan promosi lhoooo 


End file.
